Use of spring clips to fasten fishing lures to fishing lines is old in the art. Basically these units are constructed very much as a normal safety pin in that a single spring loop provides a biasing force against what may be termed a moveable arm with the second arm extending from the spring loop providing a capturing end to capture the first of the arms therein. Fishermen know that these spring clips are not necessarily positive in their use and many fish are lost due to failure of the connector portions of the unit.
Applicant has searched the prior art and has failed to find any commercially available articles nor previously patented articles which include what is termed a double hook or double fastening arrangement with a double spring loop concept. The prior art is provided on the inventor's prior art statement which forms a part of this application. None of the prior art patents provide what the inventor terms this double hooking and double spring loop concept. The basic advantage with such concept is that a dual spring force is provided and the moveable arms of the clip are hooked to one another and the dual spring loop arrangement provides an increased biasing force acting against each of the arms with the actual effect of the spring loop arrangement substantially increasing the clip strength of the device.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a snap connector particularly designed for attachment of fishing lures to fishing lines which includes a double hook assembly where a pair of arms are provided having hook engagement ends thereof to engage the other arms of the device in such a manner as to positively but releasably lock the same to one another while providing an area to receive the normally provided connective eye of a fishing lure.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a snap connector for fishing lines, or for attachment of any other articles which require a quick release but positive capturing arrangement, whcih includes a pair of biasing members arranged respectively at the end and along the length of one of the connective arms such that a double biasing force is provided with the force thereof being directed at other arms of the snap connector.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a snap clip connector for the connection of fishing lures to fishing lines which includes a formed member of a continuous wire or rod including a spring loop formation at one end thereof which provides an attachment aperture with a second spring loop provided intermediate one of the arms extending from the first loop and said arm continuing thereafter to provide a curved lure connecting area such that both of the coil spring loop members are not located at the ultimate ends of the clip.
These and other objects and advantages of the inventor's concept will more particularly appear from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure and the accompanying drawings.